


The Difference

by mahoganycameo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganycameo/pseuds/mahoganycameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super short and from Sam's point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and from Sam's point of view.

As the fog sank into our skin, his breath warmed my shoulder. Nervous waves fell and rose in my stomach. We'd done this a thousand times. Stuck in his car on a cold autumn night. The only things different were the shape of his lips, the rhythm of his breathing, the warmth from his body...

The difference was I noticed them. And his eyes... Dean's eyes were perfect.


End file.
